A New Game
by wheredidtheygo
Summary: Tegan bought a new game and wants to play with Sara. Tegan and Sara. Quincest. One Shot.


"Tegan come on, this is stupid." Sara crosses her arms over her chest. The two sit facing each other in only thin t-shirts and underwear in the middle of Tegan's queen sized bed.

"It isn't! It's something new and exciting. It'll be fun, I promise."

"New and exciting?" Sara makes air quotes with each of her hands, "So, what, I bore you now?"

"No, babe! You could never bore me! It's just, you'll be going back to Stacy in New York in a few days and i'll be going back to Lindsey in LA. I just thought maybe we could do something different this time, something we'll think about after we're separated again." Tegan wrings her hands together nervously. She would always get paranoid when their private times they spent together in Vancouver or Montreal were coming to an end, afraid that something drastic would happen with either of their girlfriends. They tell each other they're the only ones they'll ever love this much, but sometimes things change. And Tegan hates change.

"Okay, okay. Give 'em here." Sara sighs, giving in. "How does it work?"

"You just roll them, and do what they say." Tegan instructs. Simple enough.

Sara scoops up the aptly named "sexy dice", cupping them between her hands. She gives them a shake and lets them fall from her grasp, praying to every imagined god she can think of that a normal combination lands face up. They drop on the bed, bouncing slightly, and two heads lean in eagerly to read what they say.

_Massage Back_. Whew.

A smile is shared, both are pleased with the result. Maybe this new game wouldn't be so bad. Sara twirls her finger round and round, motioning for Tegan to face away from her. Tegan follows orders, and Sara positions herself on her knees, kneeling her way across the bed to bridge the gap between them. She stretches her arms out before her, linking her fingers together to crack them then places a hand on each of Tegan's shoulders. She begins to knead the skin slowly, her thumbs digging into the tightness of her shoulder blades.

"Why are you so tense? We're playing an exciting game, remember? Ya know, having fun?" Sara tilts her head forward, whispering with hot breath into Tegan's ear.

Tegan moans, letting her head fall back. Sara can feel the muscles instantly loosen under her fingers.

"Just call me Midas." Sara giggles, running her hands lower and then snaking them back up under Tegan's shirt across bare skin. "I've got the magic touch."

"You're a goon." Tegan smiles. She crawls back around facing Sara, and picks up the dice, shaking them. "My turn!"

_Kiss Butt. _The dice read, and Tegan groans. That's not sexy at all.

"Haha! You were right, this _is _fun!" Sara laughs at the unfortunate combo. She hops up onto her hands and knees, sticking her butt right in Tegan's pouting face. She wiggles it a little, watching expectantly over her shoulder.

Tegan ignores her and picks the dice back up, intending to roll again for better results. Sara's hand comes around, slapping Tegan's wrist, and knocking the dice from her hand. "Nuh-uh. You can't change the rules when you please, you do as the dice say."

Tegan grumbles, and grabs onto the sides of Sara's hips. She quickly leans in and barely plants a peck before pulling away just as quick.

"You have no issue burying your face into my pussy, but it's such a scandalous thing to kiss my butt cheek, _over my undies_? Weirdo." Sara shakes her head, sitting back down. She rolls the dice.

_Lick Stomach._

She smirks, pushing Tegan down onto her back. She settles herself between Tegan's legs and bunches her shirt up. She starts at the top of the band of Tegan's panties, licking all the way up with her long, broad tongue to the space between her breasts. She goes back down, pulling the fabric of the panties to the side, licking slowly up Tegan's smooth slit.

"Hey!" Tegan squirms under her. "If I can't change the rules when I want, you can't either! And i'm pretty sure they didn't say to do _that_."

"No? My bad." Sara says with false innocence. "Did it say I could do this?" She pulls Tegan's panties down her legs and off her feet, throwing it absentmindedly across the room.

"Nope."

"This?" She leans down, spreading her lips with her fingers. She dips her tongue into Tegan's tightness just enough to make Tegan whine.

"No.."

"Well screw your new game. I have a game we can play where we'll both be winners." Sara flashes a mischievous grin and it's reflect back at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. It's called 'Fucking-Your-Sister-So-Hard-She-Won't-Walk-Right-For-A-Week.'" Sara grabs onto each of Tegan's bony knees and pushes them apart, opening her legs far as she can.

"Sounds fun."

"Oh it is."


End file.
